The Last Goodbye
by Broken ArchAngel
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn. Bella is pregnant and she dies. The remaining Cullens discover a stack of letters to them. First Fanfic. Sorry for not updating for so long, and I promise to try and squeeze another one out next week.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by "Incase I die, Here's my goodbye" by Big-Blue-Eyes18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight cos I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1

APOV

"Beep" the agonizing sound of the monitor, it meant that her heart stopped pumping. It meant that she left us, left us with the only memory of her existence – Renesmee Carlie Cullen – the daughter she died giving birth to.

Everyone broke down into sobs, but no tears trickled down our faces. Aside from Jacob of course, he was crying, bawling like everything he loved had died. Well, technically, it's true. I mean he loved Bella but he also loved a bunch of other people so it is like his mom and dad and sister and…well, you get what I mean.

We all crowded around the ice cold, rigid body of our beloved sister. Even Rosalie, the 'ice queen', did. She did like Bella after all, but it is too late to admit. After all, she's gone.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting me as I sobbed for my best friend, for she was the most selfless person I have ever met. For she always put up with me and my games, she was the most amazing sister I could ever have. I blame myself for everything. Why? If I could see her future, I could have prevented it. Had I known that the baby was going to crack her entire ribcage causing the bones to pierce into her heart and kill her, I would have made sure somebody removed the baby from her body. It is my entire fault.

I know what our house is like without Bella, everyone just isn't himself or herself. Edward just mopes around, Emmett's not funny anymore, Rose just snaps at everyone, Carlisle just look distant, and Esme's just looks as if her baby was left behind, which technically is true. Even Jasper is well, not him anymore and me? Well, I guess I'm not chirpy anymore.

* * *

Flashback

_Crack! She fainted after letting out an ear splitting scream._

"_Oh my gosh! Bella, BELLA!! Are you okay?" Rosalie yelled frantically. Bella frail body laid there, no response, no movement._

"_Oh my baby. What happened to her? Carlisle, will she be fine?" Esme was beyond concerned. Turns out, the baby broke her ribcage. _

"_Hurry, we have to operate. Take the baby out and change her. It's the only way Edward," Carlisle said to everyone. Emmett, being the strongest one, carried Bella to the study, where lately, it was transformed to a medical room. He carefully laid Bella onto the table and everyone snapped to work. Carlisle was barking out orders._

"_Esme: Bring me the towels. Alice, you are going to make sure Jasper is okay with all the blood. Jasper, I know you think you're okay but this is precaution. Jasper, make sure Bella stays calm and in sleep throughout the whole thing. It won't hurt that much that way. Rosalie, you're going to have to take the baby once he or she is born. Emmett, your job is to help her incase the newborn attacks. Jacob, do you give us permission to change Bella?" Jacob nodded. Everyone else had scrambled off to prepare. I was calming Jazz down, though usually it's the other way round. "Yes? Good. Edward, you're going to do the transformation and Jacob, you're going to help me. I am going to operate to take out the baby." _

_Everyone understood. Jasper nodded as if he was ready and he started sending out calming waves, very strong calming waves. I wrapped my arm around him and kept whispering 'its going to be fine' in his ears. He smiled in thanks and continued his job. _

_Meanwhile, Carlisle had used his teeth to cut open the womb. He carried out the baby and handed her to me. I ran over to the door where Rose, who immediately took the baby next door, met me. I rushed back to Jazz, who still was sending out calm waves and continue to support him. The others sighed with relief and I was hit by a vision._

_**Edward was trying to pump in venom everywhere he could reach. Jacob was yelling something along the lines of 'stay with us Bella, don't go to sleep' Carlisle was attempting on spreading the venom and Jasper was dealing with the newborn. I was standing there, shocked that this could happen. Beep! "NO BELLA, NO!"**_

_Then, Carlisle yelled, "Quick! She's losing blood, fast. We have to change her NOW!" Edward nodded and stepped forward from the shadows, where he had been preparing himself to 'doom his beloved into our lives' as he called it._

"_HELP! She's biting me and everything else in her path!" screamed Rose from next door. Jazz rushed out as he had most experiences with newborns and can easily tame this one. Edward leaned in towards her neck and kissed it once, before sinking his teeth into it. He quickly let go and moved to the next spot, where he kissed again before he sunk his teeth into. Carlisle was pumping her heart fast and Jacob was keeping his eye on the meter. I looked at the unfolding scene, unsure whether to stay and witness or leave and mourn in advance. I stayed and within minutes…

* * *

_

Emmett carried the body and took her into an unused bedroom, where she will lay until we figure out what to tell Charlie. I cleared the medical bed and moved to clear the sofa as well. Under the pillow where she had been lying on, there was a stack of letters banded by a rubber band. There was a note on it, saying:

If anyone finds this, don't read it unless I have died.

"Everyone, come down right now. Family meeting." I whispered. I knew everyone could hear me so I didn't bother raising my voice. In a flash, everyone was down and had a look of concern in their eyes. I raised the hand holding the note and pointed to the stack of envelopes. Everyone understood what I meant and picked up their respective letters.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Alice

Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited. Love you guys and thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: I ain't Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_If you're reading this, I should be dead. That, or you're not obeying my wishes, but I think its option one._

A forced laugh came out of my mouth. I could imagine Bella shaking her finger and tutting at me. I knew she was trying to amuse me, trying to get my mind of her death, and for that I'm grateful.

_Did you know that your letter is one of the hardest to write? You've always been my best friend and now you're my sister. I've always loved you and I always will. I know you will blame yourself for my death, I know you still blame yourself for nearly causing my death and both the James thing and the Volturi thing. Trust me, I know. Edward keeps telling me how much it hurts him to see you remembering all those times that I could have died. _

Hearing her say that made me feel worse. I know fully well it was my fault she died. I see the future for crying out loud; it's technically my job to make sure nothing like that happens. She claims it's not my fault but I still blame myself.

_Well, I will never, ever blame you. There's no one to blame actually, I mean, the future is meant to be unpredictable in the first place right? You helped a lot through everything. Like the time that you risked your life to take me to Phoenix, just for me to run off. Or that time that you took me to Volturi, who would have known that it would end this way? Anyway, I guess if you were to blame someone, blame me. It's my fault that I roll with the vampire's right? Well, also the werewolves, I'm a supernatural magnet and an accident-prone. It's no big surprise that so many near death experiences cross me._

She is so selfless. She's about to die, she wrote this in pain and she still take all the blame for everything. This girl never ceases to surprise me. Whenever I think she would give up this façade, she does something unexpected. Even with my power, I don't think I can have a clear image of her future. It's full of surprises. That's why the vision of her joining us had an abrupt turn. I guess it's not just a façade; it's really that selfless personality that we all love so much.

_I know I am really sick and about to die, Edward refuses to admit that, but I think he knows that I'll never survive this. I know something else too, I think my little baby is a girl, and I think she's going to be Jacob's imprint. Finally, Jake has an imprint. I've waited forever for this moment. He has always had more than friendly feelings for me and when I chose Edward, I couldn't help but feel that he needs someone to be there for him. But he had not found his imprint since forever and well, when I got that feeling, I am really happy. I want you to plan an amazing wedding, better than mine, for my daughter. I know you're capable of that._

She knows she is going to die in the first place, yet she refused to give up the child. What is wrong with this girl? I feel like she is writing this letter from heaven, as she is spot on. Turns out the child is really a girl and Jacob really imprinted on her. Well, if that is Bella's death wish, I will plan a lavish wedding for them, under the moonlight, so Bella can watch it.

_Well, I don't have many death wishes. Only, maybe, two or three._

Again with the writing from heaven thing. Spot on, or maybe she developed the ability to future see and read minds at the same time.

_Wish number one, I hope you are dead responsible and care for my child because right now, I appoint you godmother of Renesmee. (insert high-pitched squeal and clapping while jumping up and down)_

Wow, death wish and still sarcastic. This girl is amazing. Normally, I would have been happy but my sister just died, I really don't feel that great thank-you very much.

_Wish number two, take care of Edward for me. He loves you a lot and you are really his favourite sister between Rose and you. He trusts you a lot and even if you don't realize it, I do too. Make sure Edward does nothing stupid and stays strong for my baby girl. He needs to be the role model father. _

This is such an important job and she gave it to me. She really trusts me too much. I understand the favourite sister bit but not so much of the trust.

_Wish number three, I really start to sound like Aladdin with the three wishes thing, and I hope you will stay strong for the family. This family needs someone like you, cheerful and happy, to cheer everyone up. Don't worry too much about the future, let things happen on their own though of course if something affects the happiness of the family, go ahead and change it girl!_

I smiled as I read. Edward looked over at me as if I was insane, which maybe to him I was. I mean, I'm suppose to mourning but hey, I know she is right. I need to stay happy for them. Jasper is looking at me with concern in his eyes. Of course he would be, I'm smiling like a fool when my best friend just died. I shook my head and they went back to reading their letters. I noticed everyone had tears in their eyes, so do I. Well, our favourite girl just left, how are we suppose to be happy?

_Well, I sound so negative and yes, I'm crying at the moment. I told Rose to leave for a sec just so I can these so I hope you guys appreciate it. So some positive side, well, of course I still love you as much. I would have said I hope you guys forget me but it's sort of redundant don't you think? I know you can never forget but I hope you won't. So, my baby girl will know who I am, but I do hope that when my girl says "mommy" or "mom", she would not see hurt. I don't want her living her life knowing that her mom is some non-existence person._

She does not want us to forget her, but hope to stop our hurting. She does realize those are the most unusual things to put together right? She hopes her baby gets to know her, but she does know that we would break thinking of her. Well, I guess I really have to stay strong.

_I hope you and Jasper will be together for eternity. I will watch over you from above and wait for the fine day where you guys join me or maybe, I'll join you. It doesn't matter, you two are a really strong couple and I believe you guys will be together forever. Oh, and before I forget, help me reassure Jasper that it really is not his fault. I mean when I come over he won't even dare to look me in the eyes. His guilt is overwhelming. And remember, I love you._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

For eternity, I hope so too. And I hope she'll join us soon. Oh, Jazzy, it really isn't his fault, its mine. I should have seen that happen. I know he is really guilty, I mean every time we go hunting he would be like "Oh, its all my fault" and "Ali, what if Bella does not forgive me?" and so on. He seriously doesn't know her forgiving personality. I love her too, so much.


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Rose

Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed or favourited or alerted. It made my day. Special thanks to RitaCullen for being dead supportive. Hope I'll hit 10 reviews this time?

Back from freezing my ass in Xian (don't ask, school trip)! Gah, it sort of was fun and I enjoyed it lots but then I had a fever in the middle of it so I got pretty pissed. Hehe, now I'm attempting to finish the work given to me. Hmm, a lot of history and a lot of work to do. How awesome - note sarcasm. Anyway, enough with my trash and oh: I don't own Twilight.

_Dear Rose,_

_Rose, I know you're not someone who likes people beating round the bush (which I sort of am now), so I'm gonna go straight to the point. Thank you Rose! For everything, for nothing, I don't know. I only know that you did so much for me and I thank you so much. You may not know it, you may think I hate you, but I do love you, sometimes as much as Ali._

I smiled and tears were gathered in my eyes. It was a sad smile, like I'm happy but at the same time sad. Like I wanted to hear this since forever but not in this type of situation.

_I didn't have many memories with you, mainly because I haven't talked to you much ever since we met._

Hearing her say this made me want to kill myself. I have such a beautiful and lovely friend and now sister and I never had the decency to actually go talk to her. Talk about being a mean bitch. I only ever talked to her to tell her not to be like us and because of her baby. I'm so selfish and she does not even know it.

_But I do have experiences with you. Like when I first met you, Jessica told me you were "Ice Queen" or something, but I can see that's not the case. With your family, I believe you can a warm and protective older sister; one I always wanted to have._

Aww, she thinks of me as a sister. I'm so glad to hear her say that but then I not there to say it back to her. Hah, interesting, Ice Queen huh? Jessica is too full of herself. No one talks to Bella about us like that and gets away with it. Warm and protective to my family? She really does know us well; I thought I made sure not to let that slip. Maybe I wasn't doing a good enough job or she's just too observant.

_I know I'm sick, in bed and dying. I'm sure you know that too and I bet Edward does too. It's just that the stubborn fool I call my husband refuses to admit that. Idiot._

I sniggered at that and everyone's eyes whirled to me. To be honest, I would have normally found that utterly hilarious.

_I can tell I'm not gonna make it through this without giving up the baby and I'm damned not going to let that happen. It's impossible. I know you've always wanted a child and honestly, you'd make a much better mother than I would. _

It's true. I've always wanted a child, but with Jazz, we can't possibly adopt one because of his blood lust and well, creating immortal children is just like killing myself and I'd probably kill the whole family. I believe I would never make a better mother than her. If her child or any other child had a choice of which their mother would be, 99% of them would probably pick Bella. Who would want an Ice Queen for their mother?

_Although I cannot make you my child's mother, I want to make you her aunt. I gave the godmother role to Ali not because I have a grudge against you and don't want to give you all the good roles. Actually, it's because I'm sure Ali would go oh-so-overboard and you'll be the protecting aunt who would stop Ali._

Hmm, aunt huh? Not bad, I was thinking I'd be nothing but someone who lives in the same house. Protecting aunt, I hope. I really don't want to let Bella down but what if I don't do well. What if I screw up? Oh, Bella, why give me something so tough when you know I'll never be able to take care of a kid. Hah, I'm so stupid. I've always wanted children yet all along I have never been ready at all.

_I hope you would stand by Edward for me after I die. I know you were never for him and me together but please just do this for me. I know I owe you a lot but this is the last thing. You never really liked him much did you? As a matter of fact, apart from me you probably hate him most, right? I guess it's because he can be a little (okay a lot) too annoying sometimes, and maybe too controlling but I hope you would try to know him better maybe?_

Stand by Edward? Okay, for Bella and only for Bella will I stand by someone so stuck up and annoying? Seriously, does he have to always wear that knowing grin? Yes I know he can read minds, big deal! Urgh, fine, only for my sister. Hmm, I'm shocked Edward hasn't heard anything. He usually says he "does not want to intrude on our privacy" but I know sometimes he can't help it.

_You probably know a hell lot more about child care then anyone else apart from the parents of the house so please take care of my baby. I know I shouldn't ask so much from you, considering the fact I gave nothing back but please, for my dead wish. Grant it?_

I obviously know nothing about baby and stuff. I only dream of having kids, don't mean I know about them. I personally think she's asking too little from me. I haven't done anything for her. Her whole wedding was I forced there; I wouldn't willingly go because I believed it was stupid of her to marry Edward just to be like us. I don't understand why she would ever give up everything for this life, the whirlwind of the same events. It's so boring. I'd rather live a normal life and die peacefully and happily.

_I guess it's just me. A normal person who heard about vampires would run but yet I'm married to one. How strange is that? But, I never regretted it, for I gained the best family anyone could ever have. I am so thankful to have such an amazing older sister who I'm sure would look after me, if I were alive I mean._

A forced laugh escaped my mouth and into the silent room. Once again, all eyes were on me. Yea, if it were me, I would have ran halfway across the world if I knew I was in love with a vampire. But Bella is indeed part of our family. But why, why must she keep reminding me she's dead. Every single line she writes makes me feel like I want her tucked under my arm, comforting her after some hard labor like a sister would but then she's dead.

_I give all my best wishes to you and Emmett for happiness for eternity. I wish to see you two share loving looks at each other but I guess looking from where ever I will be will do. Please, take care and be careful, for it would make me feel much better to know that everyone is living happily even if I'm not there. Also, I heard of plans that you and Emmett decided to adopt. Go for it. You would make an amazing mom. Don't worry too much and remember: I love you, big sis._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

The last reminder that she died, this whole 'I wish you all the best' thing. Of course she would be watching us from above and she would hopefully be helping us on the way. I bet Edward has mentioned to Bella about us adopting because we never discussed it with people in the house. I love you too Bella, my friend, my sister.


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Em

YAY! So many alerts and favourites. I came home from Xian and I was so happy! Anyway, going away again for a week, so sorry ya guys. Keep reading on. Oh and who should I write next?

* * *

_Dear Emmett,_

_Em, my brother, more bear than brother but still brother all the same. You're so fun and playful and cheerful and you turn the worst day around. If it weren't for the fact that I have Edward and vampires mate forever, not to mention that Rose would kill me, I would probably be after you._

I grinned a sad grin. Hah, I always knew that Bellsy doesn't only like Edward. But still, I can't bring myself to scream it out loud and probably get Eddie-boy growling after me. Maybe it's because there is no Bella here to tease. Damn, I miss teasing that little accident-magnet.

_I had so many memories with you and honestly, at first sight, I was afraid of you. I mean seriously, even without knowing you were a vamp, I would still be frightened out of my bones. Honestly, you're like what, 100-pound of pure muscle?_

Hearing her say that, I was shocked. Wow, she wasn't scared of Eddie-boy yet she's scared shit-less by me. Eddie-boy has this death glare and she's not afraid. Rose has this mean ice queen thing and she's not afraid. She's afraid of ME, because I'm muscular? That's a shock.

_I remember the first times with the family and we're playing baseball. It was awesome and you're so fast and like I was like WOW! Honestly, I would kill to play like you. But then, I would fall flat on my face and end up with a huge bandage in the hospital room then I would vow to never play baseball ever again._

I laughed, seriously, full-blown laughter. Everyone swerved their head to look at me, and they're probably thinking "Is Em alright?". I shut up immediately so they wouldn't be speed dialing me to the mental hospital cos even though Carlisle's a doctor, he probably can't heal mental illnesses.

_I bet you had a huge laugh over that. I always remember you teasing me for tripping or falling over nothing or my foot. "It takes skills to fall over flat surfaces," you say and I guess I have that skill._

I sniggered at that and everyone's eyes whirled to me again. I gave them a look that said "WHAT! Stop looking at me already. I'm okay,". They turned back to their own letters.

_I bet you laughed again. Haha, I knew you would laugh at things I used to do. Things that is human and really fairly impossible for a vamp. Did you know that you're immaturely mature? You can be so intelligent and your eyes can show thousands of years of hard work yet sometimes, all I see is a little boy with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Somehow, I always see that twinkle when I'm around, followed by me getting pranked on or pawned in some video game of yours._

I smiled, not laugh, so the family doesn't look at me with that look that says that I'm crazy which makes me yell "I'm not crazy" and then Esme and Rosie would glare until I shut up and get out. I always knew I had a smart side, one that I rarely show. It's just because being childlike makes the place more cheerful and everyone's happier.

_Well, since Rose's my baby's Aunt, I'm gonna name you her uncle. There's a reason you know. Its not that I don't like you, actually its quite the opposite. The reason is because even though you're so awesome and fun, Jasper is probably gonna be able to calm my baby down if she ever goes into some tantrum. You'll probably add to the fire._

Aw, I'm an uncle. "Hey, Jaz-man. Ya know you're god daddy right. Go say hi to your daughter!" I yelled. I don't think he read to the part about the 'what are you to my daughter' because Jasper shot me this look that says "seriously, let's send Em to the hospital. Even Carlisle can't heal him." Man, his letter is seriously long, that or he's not reading it at his usual speed. But he was smiling at the same time. Good for him, he finally got his dream, sort of. He always wanted a child, ever since his human days, but he could never get his bloodlust in check so he and Alice never adopted.

_I can bet Edward's gonna go into so fit and want to die and decide that he's gonna go to the Volturi or something so please don't let him. It would cause a huge chain reaction like he would go and probably make sure the Volturi kills him. Ali's gonna try stop him and ends up getting killed as well. Jasper's gonna go and die and then I'm not sure but maybe Rose'll go and you'll go and then everyone goes and no one's happy so don't okay?_

Wow, good conclusion. It would probably happen though I have to say, keeping Edward alive is a hard job. If the Volturi don't kill him, he'll get the werewolves to. If they don't, he'll go provoke some nomad. He just wants his life with Bella. Idiot. Who told him not to change Bells huh?

_Well, as my last wish, I would love for you to keep the family happy. Cheerful Emmie's = happy family right? I hope so, and I hope you will always remember you'd once had a sister who falls flat on her face even though there's nothing to trip her down. Oh and, don't spoil my baby nor make her an utter video game maniac. She's probably a girl and I want her to be a girly girl._

I pouted. Damn, I was planning on teach Nessie how to play video games the first thing when she could walk. Too bad she has to be some princess and get pampered with manicures and pedicures and dressed and makeup. Oh, Alice's is gonna have a fit!

_Best wishes to you and Rose, a perfect couple, a couple of angels. You are like a god with Rose as you're goddess. I hope you'll live happily together and don't split the family apart like last time Edward left. I know that time was hard. And spend more time with Edward and Jasper. Edward so that no recklessness and Jasper so he'll quit blaming himself for Edward leaving. Remember, I'll always love you, my teddy bear._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

I love you too Bellsy. God I would miss her, and her funny human acts. I act so much more human after meeting her; I can hold my façade up longer after learning from her. If I were a god, no matter what I would not have let her die. It's impossible that any god would have let her die. God I love ya, my little sis.

* * *

Review please everyone. And who do you want me to write next. In the end, should I write one for Nessie?  
xx


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Jasper

Sorry for the last update guys. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts.

So many of you wanted me to write one for Nessie so I will. And Edward's is the grand finale, look forward to it. It would be sad, I think. Kleenex advised.

This chapter, many said between Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Well, to be honest, I had no idea. So in the end, I chose Jasper. Since he was somewhat mentioned in the last.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Jasper,_

_Jazz, if you don't mind me calling you this way, of the entire family, I think to say that I know you least is an understatement. I don't mean to blame you or what; it's just that, I wish I had more time to spend with you._

I feel so guilty; I haven't talked to her much. Of the two years we've known her, I probably only said about 20 sentences to her. Not exactly a lot, even Rose said more to her than I did. Calling me Jazz just made it a hundred times worse. I longed for so long for her to call me that; that nickname is very affectionate to me, so only family can call me that, along with a couple of other variations.

_I feel so close to you, yet so far away. I mean, we're always in the same room yet, it feels like you're not there. You get my drift? It's like you're close by, and I know you're near, but it feels like you are in the background, like you're just there but not at the same time. I wish I could interact with you more, but you always said, "because of my bloodlust"._

I have to admit, being the background man feels kind of insulting. We are all vampires, all equals and yet I'm treated like I'm a bomb or something. Everyone has to stay away. I would have loved it if I could talk to Bella more; it feels better that way, knowing I actually tried. But when Edward or Alice told me to stay away, I would, I do not want to risk her life again.

_Please stop blaming yourself with the birthday thing. I forgave you the moment it happened. It's in your nature; it's part of who you are. You tried so hard to stay away from me, so I find it perfectly fine if you attacked me. Actually, I always thought you had a strong control over your bloodlust. You have to feel everyone's thirst plus your own, and that's 6 people's thirst. I felt so in awe when I made that epiphany. I thought that you are so strong, so brave, so….there is no way to describe the way it made me feel._

The birthday thing, oh god. It was my entire fault, why didn't I hunt? Why did I have to act on instinct? Why? Why? WHY? So many questions once swarmed my head, and in the end, the answer was 'because I was too stupid'. Alice disagrees and blames herself, that she could have foreseen it, but didn't. It's my fault. Bella's epiphany made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Strongest? Yeah right. I'm the weak link of the family, the one that made the family move a couple of times because of my slipups. The one who couldn't resist the blood that pumped in Bella's veins. The one that nearly killed her. She should not feel in awe by this, I am utterly useless. I'm always the one slipping up, and I'm the…. I'm not brave, or strong. I'm a coward; I never ever dared to apologize to her after the incident. I feel so guilty, and I was so afraid that she would yell at me, and blame me, and I could not face it.

_Remember the James incident, when you and Alice drove me up to Phoenix. You and Alice risked your life that day, driving me up there and keeping me safe. And I stupidly had to go to the Ballet Studio alone. After all the effort you guys took to keep me safe, I ran out of the safety bubble and into the lion's trap. Talk about stupid. But you two so amazingly rescued me, and told me I was worth it, when I was obviously not. You controlled your bloodlust, when I was gushing blood out. I am forever grateful that you rescued me._

The James incident, oh why did I agree on going with her to Phoenix? I would have been much more helpful staying behind and helping track James. Yes, I risked Alice's life, but actually, if it came down to a fight, I was probably going to make Alice run and stay behind alone. I didn't think it was stupid to go to the Ballet Studio, she cared so much about her mom, and us, she didn't want to risk anyone's safety. So selfless. She really was worth it, our family really became more complete and happy with her here, but now that she's gone again, it just made it worse. We were all grown so accustomed to her in our lives and suddenly, no heads-up whatsoever, she's gone. Poof. It's like there is a huge gap in our family, and the links are all broken up.

_There wasn't much interaction after that was there? I wanted so much to have an opportunity to tell you face to face how much it meant to me, you risking your life, the birthday thing. I wanted some time to talk to you, tell you things I would to a brother. But every time I want to Edward says it's dangerous, and finds something to distract me. Right now, as I'm writing this, I'm trying to send out as much love and appreciation and gratitude as I can. I hope you can feel it._

No wonder a few days ago, I felt this strong gush of love and adoration and gratitude hitting me, and when I saw it was from Bella, I assumed it was either to her kid or to Edward. No way in my 160 years of existence would I have thought it was to me.

_When you told me about your story, your first line was, "my story isn't the same as the others". In a way, everyone's story is sad, well actually in many ways, but no one's story is alike. Sure, everyone's story starts sad and ends with a happily ever after but, your story was the most interesting. It shows you as a young man at first, and your bravery in going into war. Then, the Southern gentleman, who got put into so much pain to turn into a vampire and put into ore war, suffering emotionally because of your power. Then, it went on to the vamp that left the miserable hellhole and came into a brighter day, meeting Alice, meeting the Cullens. It was a very emotional story because everything felt so real. The scars of yours, although I have only ever saw it once, shows tokens of your bravery, of a past of struggles and a past that included a lot of pain and suffering._

When I told her my story, I was very reluctant actually. The story was going to freak her out, and I was afraid of her emotions, her possible disbelief and fear. But, throughout the whole tale, all I could feel from her was pity, awe, pride and adoration. No fear, no disbelief, no hatred, no nothing. It made me so confused and I never realised that she actually had such a different point of view from the normal, "oh, he's the god of war. Beware, he can kill." I like her point of view, it makes me feel better.

_Jazz, at my wedding, you acted like you love me. Is it real? Do you really treat me as your sister, as someone who is not an outsider? In a way, we are both very similar. We like country stuff, and we are both flawed. No offence intended but I felt like I had to say everything I want to on this one letter. In case I don't survive, which I have a feeling I won't, you will know what I feel about everything between us. You are the scarred on of the family, the one who is "weak", the one who everyone thinks is an outsider. I'm the odd one out, I'm not beautiful, and I'm not like you guys. We are both different from the rest and we have common state here. We are alike could have been great friends, well, I would have come and talk but well, you know why. _

Of course I love her as my sister. Anyone would have been blessed to have someone like her as a sister. If she didn't say it, I would never have realised that we were that alike. She didn't offend me; I already know that the whole family is perfect, all except me. She doesn't know how beautiful she is, inside and out. I agree that we could have been amazing friends, but I couldn't risk her life anymore. I would have loved to talked to her though, and I always planned on it after she turned vampire but I guess we don't have the opportunity do we?

_Jazz, my brother, I hope you live a happy life. Stop thinking and blaming yourself, instead move on. I have no way of expressing how much I actually love you, unlike how I can to the rest of the family. Really brother, I love you. And again I am sending love here. Alice and you match a lot. Both of you are kind souls with a difficult past. Alice with her asylum thing and you with the human and vampire wars. You two are perfect for each other and I wish you all the best. Take care of Edward for me, and naturally Alice and the others as well. Oh and I forgot to tell you. You're godfather to my daughter. Alice is the godmother naturally. I chose you because you can calm my kid down. I have absolute faith in you. Remember, I love you, my walking chill pill._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

I internally chuckled at the nickname. Great, another one added to the list of weird nicknames. Honestly, what is up with people giving me nicknames? I'm probably radiating happiness right now because she just called me her brother, and that cause a lot of eyes on me, "is Jasper okay?" looks. Godfather, that's a shock. I thought I would be nothing, but wow. I always wanted a child to care for as my own and guess now I do. I love you too, my selfless, beautiful sister.

* * *

What do you think? I was kind of stuck writing this one, and I am really pissed cause I can never keep him in-character enough. I kind of failed this chappie. I probably would write Esme/Carlisle next. Then the other. Then maybe Jake, and Charlie, and Renee and Phil then Nessie and finally Edward. If you guys want me to add anyone special feel free to review/message.

Oh and I'm would love to have a beta for this story. Anyone want in? pm again.


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Momma

Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me through the really long wait. Exams here just ended and I got my report. Quite ok I guess so yeah, not that unhappy about it.

Anyways, enough of my rubbish. Summer's just started so I'll update more and write more.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Esme,_

_Mom, the one I never had. You know, Renee had always been the kid and ever since I was a little girl, I had to care for both her and myself Until Phil came along and I became the third wheel. Throughout my childhood, I never had a mother figure._

My heart broke at the things my daughter was saying. She never had a mother, someone to care for her, someone to read her bedtime stories. I thought back to my child, the one that died, the one that resulted in my change. I wondered if up in heaven, someone was being his mother.

_The first time I met you, when I first saw you, you were the last Cullen I met. I met Carlisle at the ER and the others at school, and when I first met you, I felt hope (I know, cheesy, like how Jasper and Alice met). But really, I felt those childish dreams of Cinderella and Snow White all come true and the sight of your petite face, it was as if all my praying of a loving mother had finally came true._

I sobbed, and leaned against Carlisle's shoulder. He laid a comforting arm around my shoulder and I momentarily closed the letter. Every one of my children was engrossed in their letter and all had glistening tears in their eyes. I briefly wondered at their response when they saw me. I knew they all had a loving family, with mothers who read them fairytales and fathers who love them but for Bella, it was different. She had a split apart family and her mom was the child. I opened the letter again.

_Every time I felt down, you were always there for me, either providing me advice or giving me a shoulder to lean and cry on. You were a perfect mom and as much as your guys leaving me had hurt, I could never in a billion years bring myself to hate anyone of you. I need my mom…_

Oh, Bella. Sweet, kind, forgiving Bella. It is the truth that we left you here and you could have died due to the countless attempts at revenge from Victoria, or the wolves down at La Push. It is so stupid of me not even bothering to change Edward's point of view, I mean, I agreed at that point of time, because I thought it was for the best, but is leaving her unprotected worth the risk? Now that I think of it, there were so many flaws in our plan, flaws that could have cost her her life.

_Your story was such a sad one, with death and much sorrow. Like everyone elses, you've all had a difficult past and I (according to Rose) am throwing away a possibly amazing future for a doomed life. Well, to be honest, I don't think I can ever find a better family than the Cullens. You guys are the most amazing family ever. If giving everything away means getting u guys, I'll throw it all away without a second thought._

Everyone's story is really sad. Calisle lived during the stake, Edward pretty much watched his parents die, Rosalie was raped, Em got mauled by a bear, Jasper had to fight in both mortal and immortal wars and Alice can't even remember her own past. The future for her is probably very involved with mythical. Even if we didn't change her, I'm pretty sure the Volturi would, or maybe some nomads would. Changing her would have probably been for the best but…she's….

_Mom, please don't cry. I didn't mean to you know, but I'd rather die than give away another life. I'd never choose abortion, its cruel and it kills an innocent life. I remember a song I use to love listening to, Carrie Underwood I think. It's called 'Don't forget to remember me'. Remember it? It's just for you, my kind and loving mother._

I grabbed Alice's Ipod and clicked the song. As I listened to it, I could imagine Bella singing it, with that soft, sweet voice, telling me to not forget her. I sobbed harder and harder and when the song played to a beautiful ending, I could literally feel the tears on my cheeks again.

_Esme, my mother, thank you. For everything that you have done for me, but my time is up and it's a pity that I never once told you to you face but… I love you. I really do. Stay strong momma, because you need to for the others, especially for Edward. It would be hardest on him, and he's probably in denial right now. Momma, I hope you won't be foolish again and jump off a cliff due to lost of a child. I couldn't bear it if I knew you died because of me. Losing me, you gain a granddaughter, fair trade huh? On the plus side, she's your first granddaughter, so you can spoil her as much as you want. Isn't that a grandparent's job?_

_Momma, always remember not to forget me, and stay strong not only for me, but also for the others and most importantly, for your granddaughter._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

By this time, if I were human, Carlisle's shirt would be totally wet and I'd probably had ran out of tears to cry out. Seriously, I thought of going right over to La Push so one of the wolves could end me, but thinking to my children and dear Carlisle, I knew I had to take up responsibility and stay strong. Ending my life would be another tragedy to add to my family's burden. My beloved daughter, I love you and always remember that.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Crappy? Wait patiently for the next chappie (which will be Carlisle's)


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Daddy

Ohmygoodness. Sorry for not updating soon. Summer and I had homework to do, how sad. Anyways, I will try my hardest to update sooner next time, instead of putting a one-month break. Also, just to clear things up a little, Bella sounds like she's dead because only if she died will they find the letter, 'cos it was under her pillow, which means this is in worse-case scenario and that's why she sounds like she's already dead.

Enjoy the next chapter. The next update would be a letter for Renee, Charlie and Phil combined, then a letter to Jake. After Jake would be Nessie then Edward.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Dad, truly you were my father, for you were the one who nursed my wounds, and you were the one who protected me, though it was not from the things normal teenage girls' father protect them from, but still, you give me the security that I never fully felt from Charlie. It is strange, you know, ironic even, that you would be the protecting one, since you're a vampire and all but although we're from two different worlds, I'm glad to call you my father._

Moisture gathered in my eyes as I read the first paragraph. The security needed in a family was never present throughout her childhood. She needed a father, but her mom was divorced and her stepfather was a busy man. Her mom was more of the child of the house, resulting in Bella providing the reassurances. I'm proud to have a daughter as selfless and as caring as Isabella.

_We first met at the ER, horrible meeting actually, I mean, my first impression was probably hideous and I probably screamed trouble. But you still cared for me, do extra things that helped make my very short yet frequent stays at the hospital as good as a hospital stay can get. You knew that one-day, Edward would have to tell me your secret, but you let him stay with me, for he was happy. Thank you, for supporting him through our relationship, for without you, we wouldn't be where we are today; you wouldn't have a granddaughter and I wouldn't have died a happy married woman._

I flashed back to the day we met. I saw Edward come in with her and immediately, I knew, that she would ultimately become part of our family, but never could I have guessed, that she, once entering, would leave us forever. I still haven't figured out how in the world can Edward and Bella have children, but guess this is all in the mystery of my beloved daughter.

_Every time I fell, you were there to patch me up, especially physically. Numerous times, I didn't dare to go to the ER, in fear of Charlie seeing me, and automatically, I would go to you. It's a natural reaction, for I knew you would take care of me._

A forced chuckle escaped my lips, and almost in synch, everyone's head whipped to face me. I shook my head and everyone went back to their own musing. Esme had started sobbing since a while ago, and everyone else had tears in their eyes. Jasper was mumbling something along the line of "my fault…sorry…too selfless…". Alice was sobbing on his shoulder, with Rose next to her, who was gripping onto both Emmett and the letter for dear life. Edward escaped to his special place, a meadow I think, and hopefully will not do anything stupid.

_Carlisle, thank you. For everything you've done, from discovering the animal diet, to changing everyone. Without you, there would be no Cullen Clan, and I would have never met Edward, and no one else would have met his or her mates. I would never have such a beautiful daughter and such a loving family. For all that, thank you._

I stifled a sob; it was involuntary. I needed to cry, to mourn for the loss of such a beautiful daughter. So beautiful, so selfless, so amazing.

_Dad, please don't cry. You've tried your best; you've taken care of me for the past two years. But your job is over, it's all over, you do not need to take care of me anymore. I guess I was never meant to be one of you, and this is god's way of telling me._

Sobs freely escaped me as I read the letter. Esme was listening to something on Alice's ipod and was sobbing, mumbling something, which I think were the lyrics of the song. I held her tight as she cried and reading that my job was over, made me realise that I didn't do my job well enough, I was suppose to take care of her, in a way no one else can. I didn't do a good enough job. Maybe if I was a little earlier, or if I never went hunting, I would have been able to save her.

_Carlisle, my father, I'm sorry. For causing so much sorrow to a once happy family. I should have never been dragged into your life, and now that I have, I am beyond glad that I was. I really love you, my father, but I never got to tell you this. You need to be strong, for the family, for Esme. You know it would be hard on her, help her through it, help her recover from the loss of a child, and help her move on. Stay strong, for Edward. It would be even tougher on him, but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm sure he'll find someone to love like me, and I will make sure of it. _

_Daddy: don't forget me, and stay strong not only for me, but also for the others and most importantly, for your granddaughter. Take care of her, just like you once did to me. Encourage her, like you once did for me. Protect her, like you once did for me. Remember, I love you._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

Sobs echoed around the once lively house, as everyone cried for the loss of his or her sister or daughter. The guys held their mates we all cried out our sorrow. Reneesme, so innocent, unknowing that her mother had just died. I would mourn for a day, then stand up tomorrow and help everyone recover. I know that one day Edward would find another love that he would love even more than Bella. Thank you, my daughter, for making our life so much more interesting. For you brought so much more happiness to our home, and you helped everyone recover from past sadness. My daughter, I love you too.


	8. Chapter 8: Dear Jake

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Gah, I'm a horrible person. Anyways, school started for me (for like 2-3 months), and a lot of others I bet…So, also will update when I can. Writing my notes for History right now, and doing some of my Chinese homework at the same time...I'm a very good at multitasking. I have 5 test this week and today is Monday which means I'm screwed. Okay, I'm rambling so...

I decided to ditch the letter to the parents, 'cos:

I have no idea what to write

I have no idea how to express the feelings since not much is mentioned in the books

They don't know she's dead yet

I want to hurry up and finish this so I can start a new story

I will start a new story ASAP as the idea has been bouncing around my head for ages

So this one's Jake's. Enjoy.

_Dear Jake,_

_Jake, you were my best friend, my confidant, my sunshine and my brother all rolled into one. I have no idea how to thank you, for just being there when I need you, and for being so understanding and accepting about everything. I hurt you more than enough times and yet you can still forgive and help. Thank you so much._

The sides of the letter were long creased as I gripped it hard in my fist. Faintly, Bella's scent lingered from the pieced of paper in everyone's hand. I could smell the saltiness of her tears and I was just a werewolf, imagine being one of those bloodsuckers. It must suck being them – no pun intended.

_Remember when we first met? How old were we then? Five? Six? Don't exactly remember either, but times were so different huh? We used to be ignorant little kids who only care in the world was when Barney was next on, or how to successfully build a sandcastle; but now? All we care about is love, love, love. God, it gets old after a while doesn't it. Hmm, I suppose it might not, but for me it does. I just want for everyone to be happy._

I thought back to the day on the Rev, where Charlie came to visit Billy, and I met Bella. I remember we were young, and she was a year older than me, in a red and black flannel, opened up to reveal a white t-shirt, paired with a pair of jeans and Converse. It was tomboy, but I didn't care. I thought she was cool. Years later, we had lost contact, but when I heard she's back in town, I knew she would change lives. Call it instinct, or just sheer lucky guessing, but it turned out true right?

_I knew the answer to the phrase "I love you" that you said when you first said it. I knew I would have to hurt you. I love him too much, that it's impossible to choose you. I really love you, you know, but just not the same way I love Edward. Yours is more of the brotherly love, but for him, its one between two lovers. I know how much that must have hurt you, but hopefully at that time, you would have gotten over it, and found someone new._

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I have found someone new, her daughter. Yeap, you heard right, her daughter. I wonder if Bella's up there, somewhere, fuming or pissing herself laughing. What would Renesmee think? Her crush once loved her mom and kissed her too. Wow, that would be weird. If Bella was here (still have trouble thinking of that in past tense….wait, am I talking to myself now? Ok, I'm just confusing myself now), she would probably have beaten the crap out of me just for crushing/imprinting on her daughter. Hmm, I wonder if she likes me back…

_Jake, thank you. You, the fire in your eyes, it motivates you to do better, and to work harder. It makes me smile whenever I think of that spark. I just, I don't know, think that you would want to know how I feel about everything. This is my last chance you know?_

Ok, now that I have thought about it, I don't want to know. It makes everything so final, so dead. It gives that tone that says she's gone, period. So…dark I guess. It just makes me feel really heartbroken to hear what she is about to say.

_Jake, please don't cry. You've tried your best; you let me go, you warned me about the pack's planned attack. You protected me against it. Thank you so much, and I guess, well, you were right. I should have not stayed with them, but I am so much happier. I would have rather loved and broke, then to have never loved at all._

I scoffed slightly at the letter. Me? Cry? No way, but I just contradicted myself with the running tear tracks on my cheeks. Truth? I was the only one actually crying in the house. Renesmee is still sleeping, unknowing what the hell just happened and well, the others can't cry so. I still do not know why I helped, but maybe then was because I loved her. Now, I'm not so sure, probably it was the primal instinct to protect my imprint but nonetheless. I let go, because I was weak, because I didn't want the heartbreak that I was bound to have when she told me to leave, most importantly (then) it was because I loved her. And I let her go, so the one I loved would be happy.

_Jake, my brother, I'm sorry. I should have never been dragged into your world, and it all actually started with that one story you told me. I really love you, my brother and now its time for goodbyes. You need to be strong, for the Cullens. I know you don't like them much, but somehow, I have a feeling my baby girl would be your imprint. Mother instincts. Stay strong, for Renesmee. Tell her that her mother loves her, tell her about me._

_Jacob: don't forget me, and stay strong not only for me, and not necessarily for the Cullens, but mostly for Renesmee. Take care of her, just like you once did to me. Love her, like you once did for me. Protect her, like you once did for me. Remember, I love you._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Bella_

I grasped that sheet of paper tightly, balled up in my fists. I turned around and punched my fist against the solid, concrete wall, leaving a loud, resounding bang. It hurt, damn right it did, but it felt good. It was a technique I have used since young, since my mother died. I would cut myself with a small Swiss knife, the physical pain taking away the mental pain. Doc turned to me, and took my hand, checking for any broken bones, but I shooed him off. I saw Renesmee laying in a crib and instantly I calmed down. Looking at her and seeing the resemblance with the girl who just died is painful, but yet, I think I'm healing. Forcing myself to walk towards her, I took in her hair, chocolate brown, Bella's hair. Her heart-shaped face, Bella's face. It was the same for her nose and her lips, with her bottom lip slightly thicker, making it look pouty. She looked just like Bella, the girl whom I first fell in love with. The girl who broke my heart, the girl who brought me my next love. The girl who I would love, to a certain extent, forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Challenge

Hey all faithful followers.

Wow, I will be very shocked if anyone actually managed to wait so long for this thing to be up. Unfortunately, as you probably realized, this isn't an update. WAIT, DON'T GO YET.

Now, I know ya'll want this story finished, so if you don't want to listen to my excuse, skip to the last paragraph. Okay, so, the reason for the long period without an update is because I am very anti-Edward right now. Actually, I have been for a very long time, ever since I finished _Breaking Dawn_ last year. I guess you all think its shocking for a _Twilight_ fan to hate Edward, well I'm one of them. So, how do you think it would be possible for me, a hater, to write something lovey-dovey, all 'I love you' and stuff? I mean, I would, but it would be really bad and fake. That or filled with swearwords insulting Edward, not a very good idea. So this is what I propose.

Okay, so this is a challenge. The challenge is not hard; on the contrary, it is super easy. All you have to do is write the Edward chapter. You can make it sad, teary; or filled with laughs or anything. There are almost no boundries. However, it needs to:

Be at least 1000 words

Have a short note to Nessie

Follow my original format (_italics for the letter_, normal for thoughts and actions)

It has to end with "Love and Goodbye"

Not difficult is it? Anyone interested can pm me, and ask for more information, or drop a pm so I know that someone is doing this. If you need to send me a document, you can pm and ask for my email. This contest closes on 31st March, so you have a month to write this. If I get no PMs, or reviews, or anything as an indication that someone is interested by the end of February, then this contest will be over, and I might decide to write the chapter myself.

Love

Broken ArchAngel


	10. Chapter 10: Goobye, my Love

**Hi ya'll. I hope you're having a splendid break (if you are having your summer hols, I know I am). Anyways, after many many months, I have FINALLY finished the last chapter of TLG.**

**Yes, yes, I know, I'm beyond late. But in my defence, April, May and June are really busy months for me, due to schoolwork. And I swear I promised myself to type this up during summer hols (which I am right now), but then something happened and it blew me off track again. So, apologies and hope ya'll forgive me.**

**Now, if you read 'chapter' 9, you would know that I DID not write this. This is from a contest, and I received amazingly written chapters. So, because of the fact I can't choose, I decided to compile the replies together, and edit it a bit here and there. **

**I want to thank: VAMPIRELOVER922010 and SINGERGURLXOXO for taking the time to write it. Thanks so much you guys, this chapter goes out to you. Also, I want to thank all the reviewers who have followed this story and anyone who is still around to read this, THANKS.**

**So here it is, the last chapter. EDWARD'S. Tissues ready? Alright, GO!**

"Come on, Edward. She'd want you to read your letter," Alice tried to convince me to read my letter from my Bella, my beautiful Bella. It was bad enough I wanted to throw that sick child out the window, never mind read about my dead wife's thoughts when she was dying. I'd be damned if I ever read this letter.

"Alice, I can't," I simply said, and I then I heaved myself of the sofa, and slouching, I dragged my feet as I walked away from the living room, to somewhere silent to mourn in peace. Just then, something hit me at the back of my head. Turning around, I saw that it was the envelope that held my letter. _You owe it to__her, man_, he thought. "Fine," I grumbled, "I'll read the letter."

I opened it, and was engulfed with her sweet strawberry scent. My eyes blurred as I saw her beautiful handwriting, as well as some blotches of black ink. I could almost imagine her sitting propped up against the sofa, writing this damned letter about her own demise, sobbing and cradling her stomach.

_Dear Edward,_

If you are reading this then that must mean that I am dead, and I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. But Edward, my love, you have to be strong. I can hear and feel my heart breaking and shattering whist I write this, as I know that I won't be by your side comforting you, but no matter what Edward, I will always be watching over you. Love, I know this is going to be hard on you but you have to remember that you have a daughter to look after, and she needs her daddy right now more than ever. So please, I'm begging you here, don't do anything stupid like going to _the__ Volturi, because that is not what I want. You need to think of Nessie now because she will need you more than ever, after all she might have inherited my clumsiness!_

Even though she is sick she still tries to lighten the mood but nothing could ever make me smile again, not now my reason for existing is gone. She is right, I do have a daughter now and she will always remind me of Bella but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Her chestnut hair, her chocolate eyes, her beautiful face. Every single thing about our daughter screams Bella. How could I ever live when I see the love of my life every time I look at the girl, the love of my live that I failed to protect. "Don't do anything stupid" why did she ask the one thing I didn't want to do? How can being with the one you love be stupid? I guess I can see where she is going with this though because no matter what I feel or what I want I do have a little girl to look after and with or without this letter I would already have known that I needed to look after her.

_Beloved, I can't even begin to describe how much I love you. My life was never __the__ same before I met you, and for __the__ first time in my life, I felt complete. Before I came to Forks, I felt like I had no goals, no aims, no nothing. But then you came along and changed everything, gave me a new light and new hope. You changed me, love. I still can't understand how such an angel like you, could fall for someone so plain like me. But with all my heart, I am thankful to all the deities and gods up there that you did. We have had a long journey, you and me, and it hasn't been an easy ride. We have had to fight to stay together, which only made are love for one other that much stronger. I want you to know that none of this is your fault, because it is no one's fault. I know that you and a lot of your family are blaming themselves, but you shouldn't. You all have given me __the__ best two years of my life, which was filled with love and most of all, a family. Edward you know I have never had what would have called a normal family, and although I did feel a little out of place with all of you, I still felt like I was a part of a family. I was finally given a chance to be the daughter that I was supposed to be, given that my biological parents never actually treated me properly like a daughter.  
_  
The moment I introduce her to my family, she became our family. Everyone loved  
her, and welcomed her with open arms…well most of them did. Although Rosalie  
might of acted like she hated Bella, on the inside I know she was just jealous  
but over time even Rosalie took a liking to her. Jasper stood at the back, and acted distant, but really, he just didn't want to risk any harm to her, and Jasper really really loved her like his sister.

_Please my love; don't do anything that will cause more pain to everyone. I know you are taking this hard, but you have to put Nessie first. When you found out about my pregnancy, you were dead-set against it, but for me, it was __the__ best gift in __the__ entire world. I couldn't loose that, couldn't make any one of you loose something so impossible, and so precious and unique. I am 100% sure that Nessie will look like you and I know that she will have a teensy bit of me (though I hope that's not prominent, I don't want our daughter to look plain) in her, so don't be too sad. You need to be __the__ best father in __the__ world to her, which I have absolute faith that you will be._

She has way too much faith in me and she sounded like she already knew what kind of  
father I would be. I knew Bella loved Nessie as soon as she found out about her, and all she wanted was for me to feel the same. But how could I love something that was killing my reason for living? I admit that the first time I saw Nessie, I did feel an instant bound with her. Maybe I could stick around for Nessie and wait till she is older with her own family before I go and join Bella? After all, I'm the only one who can really tell her what her wonderful mother was like, and tell her all the memories we shared with one another.

_I know sometimes I moaned about how overprotective you are, and I know my stubbiness didn't help. I wish I had said this earlier but, I am grateful of how you always protected me from danger. I have lost count how many times you have saved my life and I can't thank you enough for that. Edward I want you to stop feeling responsible for all __the__ bad things that happened to me, and to stop blaming yourself for them, because it gets you nowhere, dear. Think of all __the__ good you have done being in my life, and how much stronger and happier I was when I'm with you._

My family use to say how us being together change not just her, but me as well. When I first met Bella, she was so shy and she always looked uncomfortable and fidgety. But as the months went on in our relationship, I did see her change and become more confident. But one thing that never changed about Bella was her heart and her love for people. Even though she is really ill she has taken the time to write all these letters, and telling us all the things she left unsaid.

_As I am writing this I can feel myself getting weaker, which means that I don't have long and I want to tell you as much as I can. Please be happy, I know it's going to take time but as my __last__ wish, but please Edward just try to be happy. Try and find love again, because no matter what you say, you can love again Edward, and you deserve to be happy, to love and be loved in return. I don't want to look down on you and see you upset all __the__ time, my dear, I want to see you smiling that crooked grin I love so much, and laughing that deep baritone laugh that lightens up your beautiful face._

It broke my heart to hear how ill she was when she was writing this, and maybe if I had knew what she was doing, I would have made her rest. She must have been feeling ill because how could she ever think I would want another person that wasn't her? How could she think I would be happy with anyone that wasn't her? I would never try and replace Bella with anyone, but one thing I could do, was try and be happy. Well at least try not to be sad, because she is right, I don't want her looking down she me crying over her because that will make her feel bad and I didn't want that.  
_  
When Nessie gets older please let her know that I love her with all my heart and I will be looking down on her every day. Tell her stories: about me, about us. Tell her about love, our love, and show her there is love. Talk to her about how we met and __the__ adventures we went on together and most importantly, tell her that I love her, and that I wish I could've been there for her. To see her grow up, and listen to her say her first words. To watch her graduate, and calm you down when you ground her for being out late. To 'cry' at her wedding as she walks down the aisle, and to carry my grandbaby. Tell her that she will never be alone, because I will be watching over her always. I love her Edward, and I hope you can see her __the__ same way. She's our angel, Edward. Our little angel. Tell her that she was __the__ best thing that ever happened to me. And I already have a feeling that she is going to be Jacobs imprint, so when Jake comes to ask for permission in her hand of marriage, tell them they already have my blessing and I am sorry I couldn't be at __the__ wedding in person but will be looking from above.  
_  
I wanted to cry but no tires came out. I love Bella more than anything is this word and hearing her talk about Nessie like that just made my heart ache with pain. Indeed, that mutt is our daughter's imprint and at first I was angry at him for even looking at Nessie, but I didn't really have much time to act on it before Bella...d-died. I can't believe someone so pure and beautiful could fall in love with someone like me, perfect on the outside, monster on the inside. It felt like I was always waiting for her to run away screaming but she never did. She did love me and it took awhile for me to understand just how much she did and I will always be grateful that she saw me for who I am, and not just what I am.

_Edward I know you think you don't have a soul, and that you're this horrible monster but you're not. It truly upsets me to know you feel that way. You're an angel to me, love, God's gift from above. And we created the most precious gift in the world together, our beautiful daughter. You saved me countless times, and you are humane. You didn't give into your primal instincts and drain me dry, you made sure I was never hurt again. Above all, you love and cherish, and a soulless monster could never do that. You're not a monster, you are my angel, and I will love you for all eternity. For me, those moments we shared were unforgettable and it has filled my heart with tons of love and happiness. Don't forget me, but move one and be happy. Let me be a distant memory. Miss me, but let me go. This is all part of Fate's game, and perhaps Alice was wrong, I'm not destined to be one of you. Humans have a habit of dying, you know. I did. I guess I had been escaping death too long, huh? James, Victoria, the Volturi, and all the accidents. I guess Fate got fed up playing._

How can someone like me, be an angel. I caused this, I caused all of this. I shouldn't have started dating her, being with her. I furthermore shouldn't have come back and beg for her forgiveness. And the biggest mistake in everything? I shouldn't have married her, and made love with her. Everything is my fault; I am to blame. I am unworthy of all her compliments. If it were not for me, she would be happy, studying in the University in Seattle, probably dating the mutt and most importantly, ALIVE. _  
_

_I know my death caused a lot of sorrow and hurt, but love, I'm glad I spent these last few months of my life with you, and your family. I never deserved to be in this perfection, but you accepted me in anyways. And now, I've provided you all with a new member to take my place, and I died doing that, but I couldn't have died for a better cause. I died for her, our daughter, ours. Part of you, and part of me. What we made, was something so amazing. She is something amazing. Take care of her, and take care of yourself. Be strong, and let me go. I'll be watching over you, all of you. Have a happy life, Edward, I love you so much._

_Love and __Goodbye,__  
Mrs Isabella Marie __Swan__ Cullen  
_  
I fell to the ground holding my chest, because it felt as though my heart would crash into tiny pieces and fall to the ground. Bella's gone... she's really gone. I read her note over and over, even though I could remember everything she wrote the first time I read it. Bella Cullen, that name which I have been waiting so long to hear from her lips, now held a different meaning. Bella is right, as always...I need to be strong for our baby girl, and be the best father any child would ever wish for. A father, that Bella would be proud of. Looking skywards, I spoke to the heavens, where I'm sure Bella was watching, "Bella, my love, my beautiful angel. I will always love you, no matter where you are. Please love, stay safe until I can be there."

I pressed one last kiss onto the letter, and looking around the meadow that I had ran to before I started reading, I noticed the small poppies growing in the grass. Bella's favourite. And a gentle breeze swept by, bringing in the sweet vanilla scent of my beloved, the poppies swayed gently. The beams of sunlight illuminated our meadow, giving everything, including myself, a shower of warmth. Heaving myself off the ground, I turned to leave and head back to the manor, but just as I was about to follow the trail that led home, I turned around and whispered once more to the skies, "I love you."

And as another springtime breeze blew by, the faint whispers of a feminine voice were heard about the meadow. Soft and light, the breeze caressed the grasses and poppies, also leaving behind the gentle reply.

"I love you too."

**Well, that's a wrap for my story. I could do a short short epilogue, if that is highly request. If not, then this is this end. I'm actually quite sad to see this story end, but regardless, I had fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun reading it too. **

**Thank you to all those that have stuck with me till this final chapter. **

**Check out my other story, which is my take on Bree's story. **

**Oh, and I know some people think that my writing skills are poor, so please leave some comments on my other story to help me improve. Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Broken ArchAngel**


End file.
